Currently, converters that are used to manufacture multilayer, i.e., two or more layers, laminated materials, e.g., flexible packaging substrates, durable films, and other products, frequently produce the multilayer laminated materials in two steps. In the first step, a first layer or ply of material is printed with information. Typically, the first layer is transparent, and the first layer is reverse printed. In the second step, the printed first layer is laminated onto a second layer or ply of material using adhesive lamination so that the surface of the first layer that includes the printing is adjacent to the second layer. Thus, the first layer's surface that includes the printing is protected from damage.
This manufacturing process disadvantageously utilizes two separate materials, i.e., the material for the first layer and the material for the second layer. In addition, the manufacturing process requires the use of adhesive lamination, which results in added costs for materials and inventory.
In other manufacturing processes, multilayer materials that are used for packaging are built layer upon layer during the manufacturing process. Finally, the top layer of the multilayer material is printed and over-laminated with a thin transparent film to seal and protect the printed information. This sort of manufacturing process that includes an over-lamination step requires the use of specific types of equipment that may be costly, or that some manufacturer may not have. Also, the over-lamination step is undesirable because it adds to the thickness to the construction, and introduces a film layer that alters the overall stiffness of multilayer material. Manufacturers of multilayer materials want to be able to protect the information that is printed on the multilayer material without having to add a secondary lamination step.
Accordingly, the existing multilayer laminated materials and their associated manufacturing processes are costly and inefficient in that they require a secondary lamination step and the use of adhesive in the lamination step. It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a multilayer laminated material and related methods that do not require a separate added lamination step, or do not require the use of an added laminating adhesive in the lamination step. The present invention satisfies these needs.